


Triplets

by damianwayne



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mention of past Johnny x daken, Misunderstandings, Peter is stupid and oblivious, spiderbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-03-20
Updated: 1950-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Johnny has a crush on Peter. But Peter is1. His best friend2. Straight3. Oblivious as hellSo he confides in Ben to complain how stupid his brother is. For some reason, Peter thinks they're dating. And he's not amused.





	Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i'm back at it again writing spideytorch and scarletricky (yes i made that ship name up yes im probably the only one shipping johnny gallo x ben reilly but pls read ben reilly: scarlet spider for their interaction and join me in my lone ship)

Peter had pulled off his mask up to the bridge of his nose while munching on a hot dog. "You know," he said. "I guess I’m not made for relationships."

Johnny snorted. "Right, webhead. You’re not made for relationships? You’re always dating someone and they always last longer than mine. Last time I checked you and MJ were—"

Peter shook his head. "That’s what I mean. I’m _always_ dating someone. Unless I’m dead or someone else took over my body."

Johnny cringed just thinking about the time when Dr. Ock was in Peter’s body. He was glad to have his best friend back now, the so-called Superior Spider-Man never met up with Johnny on top of the Statue of Liberty to eat hot dogs.

"You want to take a break?" Johnny asked.

Peter shrugged. "Don’t you think that’s smarter?"

Johnny honestly didn’t know what to answer. On the one hand, yes, it was smarter. Peter should just take a break from dating around, the guy never really caught his breath before running into the next relationship. He should have time to heal, enjoy being single again. And Johnny preferred not to listen to his best friend and crush, emphasis on the latter, talk about his newest girlfriend. On the other hand, why the fuck would Peter give up on dating? Didn’t he see there was a certain someone very eager and willing to date him?

"I don’t know," Johnny said. "Maybe you just look at dating the wrong way."

Peter tilted his head and looked at him. Johnny could imagine exactly how he looked under that mask right now, the warm brown eyes that were hiding underneath. "What do you mean?"

Johnny looked away and onto the skyline of New York. "You like swinging so much, why not swing the other way?"

Peter choked on his hot dog. "I—"

Johnny laughed. "I’m kidding. You’re probably the straightest person I know." And that was the worst thing about all of this.

Peter snorted. "Is that supposed to be an insult? Not everyone has the hots for Daken."

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "Oh, that’s totally a lie. _Everyone_ has the hots for Daken." He should give up. Peter was a useless idiot and wasn’t into Johnny. He hadn’t even shown an inch of jealousy when Johnny told him once that he slept with Daken. He was just surprised at first and then showed concern of Johnny falling for Daken and getting hurt and later teased him about it. That’s it!

"And everyone has the hots for me," Johnny said, still kept pushing it despite the fact that it’ll get him nowhere. "You can’t be straight when you know _me,_ Pete."

Instead, Peter just laughed and shoved Johnny’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

The last thing Johnny wanted to see right now was Peter Parker.

Stupid fucking Peter. Didn’t even notice Johnny kept trying to hit on him and dropping hints that would finally make him _look_ his way. Even sleeping with Daken didn’t help! Okay, Johnny partly slept with Daken because he was, well _Daken_ , but also part of him thought that it might make Peter jealous. Or finally, see Johnny in a different light.

Yeah, he didn’t want to see Peter today. Or just anyone else, which was why he walked around the streets in disguise. He wasn’t in the mood for a mob of people that wanted a picture of Johnny Storm. Sunglasses and a baseball cap on, as he walked into a café he hadn’t seen before. It was New York, there were always shops and cafés to discover.

He decided to sit down at the counter. Pretend this was like a bar, instead of drowning his feelings in alcohol, he’d just drown them in… coffee.

"Hey, what can I get you?" a familiar voice said.

Johnny looked up. "Peter?"

He really didn’t want to see Peter’s face and yet here he was. Really damn cute in an apron and… blond hair.

"Gotta disappoint you. It’s Ben." He pointed at the name tag above his chest. "I’m his 'cousin' _."_

"Oh." Johnny hadn’t met Ben for a long time. He still looked pretty much the same as Peter except with blond hair. Really cute, with those brown eyes Johnny could lose himself in for hours, and a sparkling smile. Of course, they were exactly the same. He was Peter’s clone after all. There was a difference in the way he carried himself though, there was more confidence. "I didn’t know you’re in New York."

"Yeah, I was in Vegas for a while," Ben said and shrugged. He leaned over the counter. "I’m back now, though."

"Really? Exchanging Vegas for New York?" Johnny asked and chuckled.

"Eh, missed it here I guess. So, what can I get you?"

"Just a normal coffee."

"And an open ear?"

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "What, do I get special service here?"

Ben tapped against his head. "I still got some of Peter’s memories, you know. I know you well enough to know how you look like when something’s on your mind." He left to brew coffee for Johnny.

Johnny never actually understood what the deal with Peter and his clones were. Peter had once tried to explain him but it pretty much hurt his head. All he needed to know was: Ben, blond clone; Kaine, the clone on steroids. And if Doctor Ock counted, he was that one weird hybrid clone Johnny despised.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben was off the clock and sat down next to Johnny.

Despite his many memories of their times together back when they were still young and Johnny didn’t know his identity yet, they’ve never actually been that close. For Ben, he was part of Peter’s life. And Ben liked making his own friends, building his own life. He wasn’t Peter Parker’s clone, he was Ben Reilly.

But despite it, he still cared for the people from Peter’s life. Including Johnny who Peter had grown even closer to through the years, having created memories Ben didn’t know about.

"So, what’s on your mind, Storm?"

"Are you and Peter close?" Johnny asked and took off his sunglasses.

"We’re practically twins. Or like, a pair of… triplets."

Johnny laughed. "I just… can I vent about Peter?"

"You know what brothers are there for, right? I love to talk shit about him with his best friend." Ben grinned and Johnny ran his hand through his blond hair.

"He’s just so stupid sometimes. I mean he kind of always is, pretty dork. But he’s so _frustrating_ lately."

"Huh. What did he do to piss you off so much?"

"You mean what didn’t he do," Johnny said through gritted teeth. Angrily, he took his cup of coffee and took a gulp. "He’s always… complaining. About his love life. And then when I— you wouldn’t understand. Wait, you probably do, you’re his clone. Are you just as oblivious as he is because I have no idea what else I have to do."

Ben eyed the other male. "Are you in love with Peter?"

Johnny blushed hard. "No."

Ben’s lips curled into a wide smirk. "Right. You’re _not_ in love with him."

"He’s stupid, I wouldn’t."

"You know I don’t believe you anymore anyway, right? Makes sense." Ben leaned back in his seat. "Johnny Storm. In love with… him."

"What’s that supposed to mean? He’s cute!"

"Yeah, I know. I look like him."

Johnny glared at Ben but then his expression dropped. "Fine, yeah. Don’t tell him."

"Why would I?"

"I don’t know? Because you’re kind of brothers?"

Ben shook his head. "Nah. I can understand why you’re so frustrated though. And by the way, I’d like to think I’m not as oblivious as he is. Is Peter even gay?"

"You’re his _clone_!"

"Yeah, but you’re his best friend!"

Johnny sighed. "Most likely. I— I drop so many hints and he never gets them. I keep calling our meetings 'dates' and he just doesn’t pick up. I’ve never wanted a more dense person than him."

Ben laughed just thinking about it. "He really is a stupid one. I know what that’s like."

"What do you mean?"

"My boyfriend was pretty stupid as well," Ben explained.

Johnny blinked. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"You’re _gay_?"

"I’m bi. And I’m pretty sure Kaine’s too."

Johnny gasped. "Do you think… there’s the possibility—"

"We’re clones but that doesn’t mean we _are_ him. I have no idea," Ben replied. Johnny sighed and let his head fall down on the table. He must be really frustrated, Ben thought. He wondered when he had started to fall for Peter. They’ve known each other for years since they were teenagers. "You know what? If you ever wanna talk, I’m always here for an open ear. Also, aren’t you rich? You can give me big tips because even though I’m not him, I’m also poor. Runs in the family."

Okay, Kaine probably wasn’t poor but Ben actually had no idea where he got all the money from to keep affording the nicest hotels to stay at.

Johnny laughed. "Thanks, man. I appreciate that."

Ben got a napkin and wrote down his number. "Here, if you wanna talk. Don’t call me when you got blue balls or something though, that’s weird and I have a boyfriend."

Johnny rolled his eyes and took the napkin.

 

* * *

 

Johnny didn’t tell Peter about his meeting with Ben. Or the meetings that followed it, or the late night phone calls in which he angrily complained about Peter being the most stupid nerd in the world. All the brains in the world and he couldn’t pick up that Johnny wanted Peter to push him down and fuck him into the couch? Oh, and also kiss him and date him, but that was a given.

Especially now when Peter was sitting right next to him for one of the many movie dates they’ve had that since Johnny realized that instead of wanting to punch his best friend sometimes, he wanted to kiss him sometimes. That sometimes slowly changed to an 'all the time'.

This time they decided on a marathon of all Fast and Furious movies.

"I’m just saying, Tokyo Drift is the best," Peter said with his mouth full of popcorn. Johnny grabbed the bowl of popcorn Peter had been hogging for the last hour and placed it on his lap.

"Nu-uh. You live in Nostalgia. It’s Fast Five," Johnny countered. "Total game changer."

"I haven’t even watched the new movies," Peter said, "the last two. Not since I was… you know."

"Yeah, they’re not _that_ good, but the fifth one." Johnny raised his index finger. "That’s the best one."

Peter made a face. "Storm, you got a bad taste."

"In men? Probably. Movies? Not so much," Johnny said. Men? Yeah, most likely. Crushing on Peter was really the epitome of bad taste.

"Nah, everyone who’s into _you_ has bad taste," Peter teased him. Johnny gasped audibly.

"I’m offended. Everyone who is into _you_ is tasteless. I don’t even know how you get all these babes. I see the kind of people that hang around you, nerd." Johnny shook his head and Peter rolled his eyes. "Me included, of course."

"They’re not all into me."

"Yes, they are."

Peter didn’t even notice the implication in Johnny’s words. He just threw a bunch of popcorn in Johnny’s face and told him to pay attention to the movie.

* * *

 

 

 

Over the next two months, Johnny and Ben got closer.

At some point, they got so close that Ben even invited him over to his place.

It was a small apartment above the coffee shop. Johnny rang the ball and a young man opened it.

"Uh… am I wrong here?" Johnny asked.

The guy shook his head and looked at Johnny with wide eyes. He looked young, maybe early twenties, with white hair and deep blue eyes.

"You’re The Human Torch!" he shouted. "Ben told me about you."

"Yeah, that’s me." Johnny grinned. "And you must be?"

"Johnny."

"No, that’s me."

The other guy laughed. "No, my name’s Johnny too. Johnny Gallo. I’m, uh, Ben’s boyfriend." He opened the door wider to let Johnny in.

"I thought your name is Ricky," Johnny blurted out and walked inside. At least, that’s what Ben called him whenever he mentioned his boyfriend.

Gallo rolled his eyes. "He just calls me that.."

"Johnny?" Ben’s voice came from another room.

"Yes?" The two Johnny’s spoke up.

Ben walked into the living room and raised his eyebrows. "Huh."

"I was just about to leave," Gallo said. "Was nice to meet you. See you later, Benji." He saluted and walked out of the door. Johnny walked after the other male and then turned to Ben.

" _Benji_? He’s cute."

"Yeah, he is." Ben grinned.

"And his name is _Johnny._ You kept calling him Ricky!"

"That’s a nickname."

Johnny furrowed his brows. "Okay? How old is he anyway? He looks like a jailbait."

"He’s twenty-one. He’s not that young!" Ben shouted and threw his hands up. Johnny shrugged and took off his jacket.

"Does he know? About you being…"

Ben nodded. "Yes."

Johnny decided not to ask more about it. Instead, he looked around. "Nice place you got here." It was a lot like Peter’s place actually. Despite the many differences that Johnny had noticed during the many times he and Ben had hung out now, there were still way too many similarities between them. But it was more like they were brothers than the fact that Ben was his clone.

Half an hour later, they were on the couch and Johnny was complaining about Peter. For what felt to be the 100th time.

"He’s so dense," Johnny complained.

"You could just tell him you like him," Ben said.

"No, what the fuck. I can’t just _do_ that."

"You’re Johnny Storm. Aren’t you, like, good in stuff like this? Getting people in your pants?" Ben asked.

Johnny made a face. "But it’s Peter. I don’t just want him _in my pants._ I do, actually. God, do I want to—"

"That’s still my brother you’re talking of!"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "But I really like him. I don’t just want this to be a quick fuck, you know?"

Ben nodded slowly. "I get that."

Johnny sighed and his mind drifted to Peter. Their movie night yesterday ended in Peter just falling asleep with his head on Johnny’s lap. Who did that?! They were close but Johnny was sure just _friends_ didn’t do that. It was so _frustrating_!

"How did you and your boyfriend even… I mean, how did you even meet?"

Ben opened his mouth and hesitated. "Uh… we met in Vegas. He was there with… _friends._ We didn’t start out in the best terms at first. But I kept running into him and thought he was cute. Kind of stupid but cute."

Johnny snorted. "Stupid? And what are you?"

Ben shoved Johnny. "Stupid but at least not as stupid as _you._ Just make a move."

The doorbell rang.

"Did you expect someone?" Johnny asked. Ben shook his head and put down his mug with fresh brewed tea down to get up from the couch and open the door.

* * *

 

 

There was Johnny lying on Ben’s couch.

Why was he lying on Ben’s couch? Just casually draped all over it with his head turned back, his blue eyes meeting Peter’s.

"Hi?" Ben said. Peter realized he still hadn’t said a thing since Ben opened the door to him and he saw Johnny at Ben’s place.

"Hey," Peter said.

"Hi, Peter." Johnny sat up, took off his legs from the couch and smiled.

"Since when are you… I didn’t know you’re friends," Peter said. Ben snorted.

"I still have your memories, you know?" Ben said.

It’s been a while since Peter even thought about that. Of course, he had. Ben remembered everything from Peter’s younger years, including his friends and family. It would be unfair for Peter to not let him befriend them, they were his friends and family as well. And Ben having his memories wasn’t bad, not nearly as bad as Otto having access to his during the time he had been in Peter’s body. God, this was all way too complicated.

But it still… it felt wrong.

"So, you’re friends," Peter repeated.

"Yeah, I ran into him like two months ago in the coffee shop," Johnny explained.

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Peter asked him.

"You didn’t tell me he was back either, did you?" Johnny tilted his head.

It just felt weird. How Johnny and Ben were close now and neither of them had ever told him about it. Close enough for Johnny to drop by Ben’s place and hang out with him. Peter didn’t even know that much about Ben’s current private life if he was dating someone, or anything else. But he thought he knew Johnny’s. Yes, all three of them were busy fighting evil and saving the world but he and Johnny _just_ had a movie night yesterday!

"Yep," Ben confirmed. "We’ve been hanging out since then. Do you feel left out?" His brother was grinning at him widely.

"What? No." _Yes._ Peter clenched his jaw. "You two can do whatever you want. I just… wanted to drop by, I guess. I was in the area." It was a lie, he wanted to talk with Ben about something else which had to do with their alternate selves. He wouldn’t mind normally if Johnny knew about it but for some reason, Peter couldn’t stand being in the room with them.

"Ah, okay?" Ben scratched the back of his head. "You can stay if you want.

"Actually," Johnny spoke up. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about. In private. Sorry, Pete."

Yes, he really hated being in the same room with them. Peter bit down on his lower lip. "Don’t worry about it," he said through gritted teeth. "I’ll just— we’ll see each other some other day." He turned around and stomped out of the place, making sure not to slam the door shut too loudly. They couldn’t know he was jealous.

Wait.

Peter froze once he was standing outside. He was jealous? Why should he be jealous? Because Ben and Johnny were close now? It was stupid. They were both dear to him, Ben was his brother and Johnny his best friend. But Ben also was… he was a lot like Peter and had shared memories. What if Johnny decided one day that Ben was a better friend? No, that wouldn’t be the case. He and Johnny, they went way back. They’ve known each other since they were teens and Peter was in High School.

But so did Ben and Johnny. Even if after Ben died, there hadn’t been any contact between those two… Besides, during the time Ben had been Spider-Man he probably even made new memories with The Human Torch, all without Peter knowing.

Peter felt like an asshole because he knew being jealous was stupid. He should be a good brother and best friend and be happy for them. It wasn’t like they’d forget about Peter, not after all the things he’s been through with them.

Yeah, totally stupid.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter still had to drop by to talk with Ben.

It was the next day, and he was in his Spider-Man suit. He landed on the rooftop of the building from Ben’s apartment.

He had spent the entire day thinking about yesterday and trying to tell himself that there was no need to be jealous, that the weird feeling eating him from the inside was baseless jealousy he should quickly get rid of but it wasn’t that easy.

He sighed and climbed down the building, sticking to the wall with his hands and feet while doing so. Ben’s place was on the 7th floor. He found it quickly and stopped right next to one of the windows. He was hanging upside down now and the window was slightly open. Peter was about to knock against the window when he heard Ben’s voice from the inside.

"Johnny, _fuck_."

Johnny? He was over? It was— it was almost 1 am, why was Johnny here? Were they already so close to hang out so late at night? Did they have movie nights too where they fell asleep together? Before Peter could even think about anything else, he heard more noises.

"Jesus, you’re so beautiful," Ben breathed out.

Peter’s eyes widened behind his lenses. _What_? A muffled sound came from the inside, followed by Ben’s chuckle.

"Yeah, I got you, don’t worry, babe."

 _Babe._ Babe?! What the fuck. Peter didn’t even call Johnny 'babe'. Maybe only ironically to joke around but the way Ben said it, in such a low and raspy voice… the same voice that Peter had and used when he was…

"Shit, you feel so good. So tight." A cry came out in response. "Ssh… didn’t I tell you not to say anything? Or do I have to tighten that gag for you?"

_Oh._

Ben and Johnny they were—

They were fucking. And Johnny wore a gag. Peter could barely move, he was way too shocked by what was going on.

He couldn’t stay here, it was wrong. It was wrong enough that he heard so much of them already, he should leave. He pushed himself off the building and let himself fall down, swinging to the next building right before he hit the grounds.

His brother and best friends were fucking. _All right, okay. Cool._

* * *

 

 

Back at his place, Peter took off his mask and fell on his bed.

The new realization that Ben and Johnny weren’t just friends but actually way more than that, shocked him.

He didn’t even know Ben liked guys. Peter knew Johnny did, ever since he told him about it about a year ago. He didn’t actually know what kind of guys Johnny was into. He only knew about Daken, everyone else he’s been with hadn’t really interested Peter. But _Ben_?

He literally was Peter’s clone! They looked the same! There was absolutely nothing that made them different in any way except for Ben’s blond hair. But apart from that, they weren’t that different. Was Johnny attracted to Peter?

No, he would’ve said something. He probably liked Ben’s personality. That was where Peter and Ben were different. They probably were more than just friends with benefits. Johnny had mentioned he had run into Ben two months ago and they’ve been meeting since then. Maybe the reason they didn’t tell Peter was that they were scared of how he’d react.

How do you even react when your best friend and your brother slash clone were dating? Peter wished there was a handbook to this. He should… he should be happy for them. God knows both of them could use some happiness. Especially, Ben. He had died so many times over and over again and now he was back for good, in New York again with a job, and now a boyfriend. Peter should be supportive.

He should—

It was still just so _weird._ Ben and Peter were the same. Peter had seen Johnny naked before (thanks to the Human Torch really having no shame and him sometimes climbing into Peter’s bed at sleep and having the habit of taking off his clothes when he slept), and Peter was sure Johnny had seen him naked too but that was different. Even if Johnny didn’t see _Peter_ when he was sleeping with Ben, it kind of still… they were still the same.

"Fuck," Peter cursed out and buried his face in his pillow.

So, they were really together.

Right now, in this very moment, Johnny and Ben were… They were… All blood rushed to Peter’s face and he grabbed his pillow, pressing it closer to his face.

Shit, now there was this image in his head. Of Johnny with a gag lying underneath Ben. And he hated it. He hated it because this was his best friend he’d known for years now. And Peter was a weird creep who had listened in on him and Ben fucking.

But why did they even have the window opened?! Anyone could’ve heard them! It wasn’t Peter’s fault that he heard them! Or that he was now picturing his best friend flushed naked lying on a bed, tied with a gag in his mouth and drool dripping from his lips, legs spread while Ben was fucking him.

"This is so wrong," Peter muttered but once his mind started imagining things, he couldn’t stop anymore. Suddenly, it wasn’t Ben anymore on top of Johnny but Peter. There wasn’t much of a difference but for Peter, it was all the difference he needed. " _Fuck_."

He was hard now, hard by the thought of his friend moaning around the gag. Peter stared down at his erection, cursed himself in his head and pushed off his pants, freeing his erection. He could think later and feel guilty then, he thought as he grabbed for the lube from his bedside table, spreading some of it in his hands.

He sat up, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Peter curled his right hand over his cock, giving it shallow pumps at first with.

He imagined Johnny all needy with big eyes, tears in the corner of them, his golden hair messily falling in his head. Peter thought about touching him— the body he’s seen naked way too often which made it easier for his imagination to run loose. He could perfectly imagine how it’d be like to feel Johnny’s muscles under his hands, his shoulders, arms, his hips. Those damn _hips,_ which he would grab with a force to slam into him over and over again.

Why did they even use a gag? As much as Peter liked the thought of Johnny _finally_ shutting up, he’d want to hear him. The Johnny in his head lost the gag and out came just the sweetest moans and whimpers.

Peter moved his hand faster and let out a deep groan.

"Peter," imaginary Johnny moaned and Peter would— he’d just kiss him to shut him up but with his lips, claim Johnny’s mouth and lick into his mouth. He’d pull away and watch Johnny come closer to his orgasm, letting out the filthiest noise, clinging onto Peter and throwing his head back.

Jesus, Ben was right. He _was_ beautiful. So beautiful with a flushed face and his eyes rolled back just because Peter was fucking him so well and hitting the right spot so perfectly.

After a few more strokes, Peter came with the thought of Johnny biting into his shoulder.

It took some minutes until Peter calmed down, resting his head against the wall. He stared at the mess he made and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Shit._

He just jerked off to his best friend. Not only his best friend but also the boyfriend of his brother.

And here Peter thought he was straight and that his feelings for Johnny were just platonically. What a damn fool he was. And an asshole on top of it.

* * *

 

 

"Peter’s been avoiding me," Johnny said.

"Maybe he’s just busy," Ben suggested with a shrug while drying the cups. His co-worker gave him a pitiful smile when she spotted Johnny lying his head on the counter again. Johnny was by now a regular at their place and everyone knew him. They’ve known him before, considering he was _Johnny Storm,_ but they personally knew him now. Johnny really treated this place like it was a bar and Ben like he was the barkeeper that should get a better payment for being treated like a therapist.

Ben didn’t mind though, not really. Johnny was a friend. Even if his whining became annoying slowly. He should just get over himself and fucking confess! What was the worst thing that could happen? Peter would turn him down and they’d be awkward for a while around each other but they were Spider-Man and The Human Torch. They could handle things like that and become friends again.

"No, I called him and he sounded really weird. And since then he hadn’t picked up any of my phone calls. He only texted me to call off our movie night!"

Ben sighed. "Fine, I’ll call him," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ben turned to his chef. She smiled and nodded when he asked her if he could make a phone call. There weren’t many people in right now anyway. Ben fished his phone out of the back of his jeans and dialed Peter’s number.

After about a minute, Peter finally answered.

"Hi, Ben."

"Are you busy?"

"What? No… I mean. Why?"

"You’re coming over now," Ben said with a firm voice. "To my workplace. There’s a certain hothead here whining about how you’ve been avoiding him."

"I’m not whining!" Johnny shouted. Ben ignored him.

"I’m not taking no for an answer," Ben continued and hung up before Peter could protest.

"Do you think he’ll come?"

Ben shrugged. "If not, I’ll kick his ass. Or call Kaine to kick his ass."

Johnny laughed.

It took Peter five minutes until he arrived and Johnny’s face lit up immediately upon his arrival. Ben could’ve sworn the man was close to going up in flames.

"Pete!"

"Hey." Peter awkwardly sat down next to Johnny at the counter. "So… You wanted me to be here?"

"You haven’t responded to any of my texts or calls in a week, idiot!" Johnny said. Peter cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I’ve just been… busy."

"Busy," Ben repeated. "And yet you can come in here in just five minutes after I call you? Dude."

"Sorry!" Peter repeated.

"So, no real explanation? Wow." Johnny raised his eyebrows.

"I… there was a lot of going on, I swear. I’m okay now," Peter assured them.

"Why do you sound so serious? Is it something serious?" Johnny asked. Peter stared at him and shook his head slowly.

"No, don’t worry. I’m fine." Peter smiled but Ben could tell it wasn’t a real one. He and Johnny exchanged looks but neither of them said anything.

"Okay, webhead," Johnny muttered.

"And you two? How… what have you two been up to? Something you wanna tell me?" Peter asked.

Ben furrowed his brows. "Not really. Aside from the usual."

"Oh. Okay, cool."

Peter was behaving weirdly but Ben couldn’t tell why.

 

* * *

 

 

Ricochet jumped towards him, crossing a distance between two buildings which was usually not humanly possible. But he was a mutant and a superhero. A pretty cute superhero, Ben thought when his boyfriend made his way towards Ben.

"Out on patrol too?" Johnny asked.

"Yep," Ben replied, popping the 'p'. "Where’s the rest of your group?" The so-called Slingers were usually always around when Ricochet was around. Ben used to think it was annoying. He probably still did, he wasn’t really on good terms with Johnny’s friends, be it the Slingers, or Loners. The only one he was okay with was Johnny’s closest friend Julie Power.

"I’m not always with them," Johnny replied.

"You should be. You always get in trouble somehow."

"Dude." Johnny shoved him slightly. "It’s late already. Are you heading home?"

"I was going to swing around one last time," Ben said and smiled. He knew Johnny couldn’t see his smile through his mask but he couldn’t help it. "Wanna join me, Ricky?"

"Stop calling me that. It’s _Ricochet_."

"You always call me _Benji_. It sounds fucking stupid."

"So it fits!"

Ben laughed. "So, is that a yes or not?"

"Sure, why not?"

Ben tilted his head. "Join me later at my place too?"

Johnny hesitated. "Okay, but I gotta text my dad first." Ben’s smile dropped.

"Mentioning that you live with your dad is a turn-off."

"Hey, being a superhero doesn’t exactly pay bills! And I promised him to finish college," Johnny defended himself.

Ben hesitated. "Why don’t you move in with me?"

Johnny gasped. "Really?"

"If you want to."

His boyfriend pulled down his mask and his blue eyes were shining at him. "Yes!" He jumped into Ben’s arms, pulled up half of his mask and kissed him. Ben was startled at first but he placed his hands on Johnny’s hips and kissed him back.

 

* * *

 

When Spider-Man’s name was dragged through the mud and pretty much everyone hated him, Peter took up new identities. Several ones actually, and one of them had been Ricochet. He remembered exactly how Mary Jane designed the suit and told him that this one was the cutest of them all. The thigh highs weren’t really Peter’s style but they looked good. After he stopped playing several heroes at the same time, a group of superheroes with those exact suits and powers turned up. They were called the "Slingers" and were a bunch of teenage heroes.

He didn’t really keep track of them after he made sure they were good kids. They still existed, at least most of them, as far as Peter knew. They’ve turned up again in New York only about half a year ago and Peter hadn’t had any problems with them yet.

Until now.

Until he found Ben and a certain Ricochet on top of a rooftop talking with each other. He couldn’t hear them but judging from their body language and the lack of distances between them, it seemed like they knew each other. Peter was about to leave when he saw it.

Ricochet jumping in the Scarlet Spider’s arms, hugging him and _kissing_ him.

And Ben? He just kissed him back.

Anger boiled inside Peter. He had sat back and not said anything about Ben dating Johnny because he was a good friend and brother. Because he, despite the newfound realization that he was in love with his best friend, wanted to be supportive. He didn’t tell them that he knew because he wanted them to tell him and come out to him in their own terms. But here Ben was, cheating on Johnny!

He had what Peter wanted. He was dating Johnny Storm and he was _cheating_ on him?! Peter jumped off the building he was at, swung over to the rooftop and landed swiftly.

Ben and Ricochet broke their kiss apart.

"Oh, hey, Spidey—"

Peter punched him before Ben could finish his sentence. It threw his brother on the ground.

"Shit!" Ben shouted. "What was _that_ for?!"

"You’re cheating on Johnny!"

"I— What?"

"No, I’m pretty sure he isn’t," Ricochet said. He had his mask off as well and he looked really young. So, Ben was cheating on Johnny with some other young guy. He loved his brother but this was too much.

"You, shut up!" Peter snarled at the hero. He looked back to Ben. "He’s my best friend! How can you do that to him?! I was— I was trying to be _supportive._ Even though I really hated the thought of you two dating because… And then you just cheat on him?"

Ben took off his mask.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Put it back on!" Peter shouted. He sent a panicked look to Ricochet.

"Don’t worry, he knows," Ben said.

"You told him? How long have you been cheating on Johnny? Or is Johnny the other guy?"

Ben got up from the ground. "This isn’t what you’re thinking! Why do you even think—"

"Shut up!" Peter swung himself to the next building. He had to talk to Johnny.

 

 

* * *

 

_Meet me at the usual place._

Johnny was waiting like always on the head of the Statue of Liberty. He had gotten a call from Ben who told him what happened and Johnny flew up to leave a flame message to Peter.

After a while, Peter landed next to him. "Johnny—"

"I know what happened," Johnny said. "Ben told me."

"He’s such an asshole!" Peter shouted. "I can’t believe he did that. He’s my brother but there’s no excuse—"

"Peter. Ben and I… we’re not a couple."

Peter stared at him. Johnny wished he could see his expression right now. Damn stupid Spider-Man suit. "But…"

"I don’t even know why you thought we were!"

"You’re not?"

"No!"

"But I heard you two…" Peter cleared his throat. Johnny’s eyes widened.

"You heard us _what_?"

"I dropped by Ben’s place, okay? I didn’t— I didn’t _want_ to hear you. But I’ve heard you two, you know, fuck _."_

Johnny blinked. Then, he burst out in laughter and threw his head back.

"What’s so fucking funny!"

"That’s not— holy shit." Johnny’s stomach hurt from all the laughing. "That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard, Spidey. You’re so fucking stupid."

"Excuse me? I don’t like being called stupid from _you_."

"That was Ben’s boyfriend. He has a boyfriend whose name is Johnny too," Johnny explained. "I guess it makes sense now." He smiled at the sudden realization he just made.

"He… what?"

"He told me he had a boyfriend but always refers to him as _Ricky._ He also told me his boyfriend knows he’s Scarlet-Spider… I just didn’t expect his boyfriend to be a superhero too. Ricky is from _Ricochet_ …"

"Oh. So you two aren’t together?"

"No," Johnny said and shook his head.

"Oh." Peter dropped and sat down next to Johnny. He took off his mask and Johnny smiled at the mess that was Peter’s hair. He wanted to run his fingers through it so badly. "Shit, I punched him for nothing."

"Yeah, you kind of did. Confused the shit out of his Johnny too," Johnny said.

"I have to apologize."

"You’re a dumbass."

"For once, you’re right." Peter sighed. "Why didn’t he tell me he had a boyfriend?"

"I don’t know," Johnny said. They were both quiet for a while. "Thanks though."

"For what?"

"Defending me. Punching him because you thought he was cheating on me."

Peter blushed. "You would’ve done the same for me. I thought he was toying around and preferred a younger boy. How old is that guy anyway?"

"Turned twenty-two last week," Johnny said. He even congratulated the other male on the day. Never would’ve thought he actually was a superhero as well. But he wasn’t that surprised now in hindsight, most heroes dated other heroes. "And rude. I’m already a young pretty boy."

Peter turned to him and grinned widely. "I don’t know, Storm, you’re not getting younger any of these days."

"Wow. I’m hurt. At least I’m pretty."

"Yeah, you are," Peter blurted out. Johnny was surprised and was waiting for Peter to take it back or make it out to be a joke but he didn’t.

Johnny decided to change the topic. "I can’t believe you thought I was dating Ben. He’s… your clone."

"Now you’re the rude one," Peter said. "He’s still my brother."

"Yeah, that’s the weird thing about it!" Johnny looked away. "Why would I wanna date him when I already got one of you right here?"

Peter didn’t say anything and Johnny was grateful for it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was the third one here. Kaine Parker, the one who looked the least like Peter. Of course, he still had the same face but he was so much taller and broader. He also had a beard and wore his hair long and half of it tied back in a little ponytail.

"Hi?" Johnny greeted the third of the brothers.

Kaine nodded at him and they shook hands.

"Found out he’s in New York right now," Ben explained. "I invited him over. You don’t mind, do you?"

"No, why would I? A brother of Peter is a friend of mine!" Johnny sang. Besides, Kaine was pretty damn hot.

"I’m not your friend," Kaine said.

"He’s the least friendly of us," Ben joked. "I was, by the way, just telling Kaine about what happened last week."

Johnny laughed and sat down on the couch next to Ben. "Yeah, pretty crazy."

"I still can’t believe you told Ricochet your identity," Kaine said. "What else did you tell him? Did you tell him you were…"

"A clone? Uh… Kinda?"

"Ben!"

"What? He’s my _boyfriend._ " Ben rolled his eyes. "And we live together. He’s just out with his friends now."

Johnny pulled his legs up on the couch. "He met Peter already?"

"Yeah," Ben said. "It was really awkward. Peter helped us moving his things though as an apology. Oh! And I got an idea."

"What idea?" Johnny asked.

"Oh no," Kaine breathed out.

"Shut, I’m good at ideas."

"No, you’re not," Kaine said. Johnny only had to agree.

"I am _very_ good at ideas. And technically, it was Johnny’s idea."

Johnny was surprised. "Mine?"

"No. Ricky’s. He has… okay, he has _stupid_ ideas but you’ll love this one, I swear. So, we both think Peter loves you too."

Johnny froze. Yes, both of them were terrible at ideas. What a match made in heaven, a couple of idiots. Then again, so were he and Peter. "No, you’re wrong."

"You didn’t see how he reacted when he thought I was cheating on you!" Ben shouted. "He was talking like… he liked you."

Johnny shook his head. "No way. He’s straight. Very straight. Don’t get my hopes up!"

"You’re in love with _Peter_?" Kaine asked him.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It’s Peter."

"Ben also got himself a boyfriend," Johnny said. "It’s not that weird."

"Yes, and I’ve met him. He’s stupid. Nevermind, so are you." There was a small smile on Kaine’s lips so Johnny forgave him. He wasn’t even sure if Kaine had Peter’s memories as well. The whole clone thing was way too complicated.

"I think he thought we were dating and was jealous," Ben said.

"But… no. I literally told him I fucked Daken once and he wasn’t jealous at all!"

" _Daken_? Seriously, do I have to listen to this?" Kaine asked. He was about to get up but Ben pulled him back into his seat.

"Yes, because this is where you come in. I think Peter only got jealous because it was _me_. You know, because I’m his clone. The whole 'why can’t that be me?' thing. And we’re going to test that theory by making Peter think you’re fucking Kaine!" Ben concluded with a wide smile on his lips.

"I’m out." Kaine got up again but Ben pulled him backby his jacket for a second time.

"C’mon! We have to give our brother a push!"

"No? We could also just go to him and tell him The Human Torch crushes on him."

"No!" Johnny shouted and clung on Kaine’s jacket now as well. "Please, help me!"

"What the fuck? No."

"Pleaaaase?"

Ben and Johnny were both staring at him with pleading eyes. Kaine closed his eyes, rubbed his temples, shrugged them off and sighed. "Fine," he said. "I hate you."

 

* * *

 

 

Ben found Peter during patrol at night. Once Peter realized his brother was following him, he landed in an alley and waited for Ben.

"Is something up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to check in with you," Ben said.

"Oh." Peter was still really embarrassed about what happened. Even more embarrassed when he had to look Ben’s boyfriend Johnny in the eyes and tell him how it was all just a huge misunderstanding. He had actually avoided Ben since then.

"You know, it got me thinking," Ben explained. "And I’m friends with Johnny now too, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"And I think he needs some good old Parker dick."

Peter blinked. " _What_?!"

"Not you. I mean Kaine. He’s in the city," Ben said. "And he told me he thinks Johnny is cute."

Oh god. He shouldn’t have been jealous of Ben, he should’ve been jealous of his other brother. "What does this have to do with me?" Peter asked and swallowed hard.

"I wanted to just ask you if it was okay of me for setting them up."

"You… you already set them up? Why are you asking me then?"

"Yeah," Ben replied. "I don’t know. Just wanted to clear things up, I guess before there is another misunderstanding."

Peter clenched his fist. "Where are they?"

"Uh, I think they wanted to meet up at Kaine’s hotel," Ben said.

"Which hotel?"

"What?"

Peter put both of his arms on Ben’s shoulder and shook his body. "Which hotel are they in? Which room?" He had to stop them. There was no way he could let Johnny and Kaine be a thing. This time, Peter had the chance to actually stop them before anything could happen. That was unless they already—

"Relax! Okay, I’ll tell you."

 

* * *

 

Peter rushed to the hotel. He had to go from the inside because from the outside he couldn’t even tell which of these windows were which hotel room. A quick stop to change his clothes, and he was back at hurrying to wherever Kaine and Johnny were.

The door wasn’t locked but even if it was, Peter would’ve just slammed it open.

And there they were, Kaine and Johnny.

"Peter?!" Johnny shouted. He was shirtless and lying on a hotel bed while Kaine was sitting on the bed, just as shirtless.

"Sorry," Peter said, got in and closed the door behind him. "I can’t let you do this."

Kaine got up. He was so much bigger than Peter, every time he met him it surprised him again. He was his clone, goddamn, why did he get to be taller?

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"I’m— I’m sorry. I just… You and Kaine. Don’t do it."

Kaine walked to pick up a shirt from the ground and put it back on. He still hadn’t said a thing while Johnny got up from the bed and stood in front of Peter.

"I said: What do you mean, Pete?"

Peter blushed. He looked to Kaine, who had a bored expression on his face, and then back to Johnny. _His_ Johnny. "I like you," Peter blurted out. "And I was so blind and only realized it when I thought you were dating Ben. I had to tell you before you— even if you don’t like me back, I couldn’t sit back and watch you and _Kaine_ —"

"You’re so fucking stupid," Johnny said, cupped his face and kissed him. Peter froze, he didn’t even kiss him back.

"What?"

"You’re stupid," Johnny repeated and smiled. "God, I really do owe Ben."

"And me," Kaine said. "I’m out of here." He walked out of the door and left the two of them behind. Peter looked after him. What was going on?

"I’m so confused."

"I like you too," Johnny said. "I’ve liked you for a long time. I never intended to do anything with Kaine. I told you it’d be weird to fuck any of your clones!"

Peter remembered. "I still don’t understand a single thing."

Johnny sighed and told him what was going on. How he had liked Peter for a long time, how Ben thought Peter might like him back, and how they hatched this plan with Kaine to make Peter jealous and confirm it.

Peter let out a groan. "I can’t believe you two."

"We had to do it! You were so fucking dense! I’ve been hitting on you for the past year!" Johnny shouted.

"What? So _long?"_

 _"_ Yes, you’re just really straight!" Johnny stepped back and sat down on the bed. "At least, I thought so."

"Oh. I’m… sorry."

Johnny rolled his eyes and looked up at Peter. "Do you get it now? I was just desperate. I had to do something."

Peter sighed. "Yeah." He cupped Johnny’s face. "I forgive you."

"Forgive me? I should be the one forgiving you, dumbass."

Peter laughed and leaned down to kiss Johnny. It was way better than their first kiss. Gentle and soft, warm as well. Peter closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Johnny’s hand found itself in Peter’s hair, pulling him closer until Johnny fell back on the bed and Peter was on top of him.

"Make it up to me," Johnny said. Peter stared down at his best friend and he stopped breathing. Johnny was looking at him with such an intense gaze, his pupils dilated, his cheeks slightly flushed. It brought him back to the image he had of Johnny when he first jerked off to him.

"Gladly," Peter whispered against Johnny’s lips before he kissed him again. This time, more passionate. Their tongues met, he caught Johnny’s lower lip between his teeth, pulled back slightly before releasing him. His hands roamed over Johnny’s naked upper body, from his shoulders over to his chest to his sides, hips, thighs. He dragged Johnny’s legs up by the inside of his knees and pushed him until they were both now lying completely on the bed, all while kissing him.

"Peter," Johnny breathed out. "I love you."

Peter smiled. "I think I do too, flamehead."

Johnny chuckled and Peter’s heart clenched. He couldn’t believe this was happening right now. Just a while ago, he thought he was straight and that Johnny was nothing more but his best friend. And now he had Johnny lying right underneath him, half-naked, willing and Peter wanted nothing more to give him everything he wanted.

"You’re wearing too much," Johnny said and took off Peter’s shirt. Peter moved back and pulled down his pants as well. Johnny watched him with big eyes while taking off his own pants. It was weird, even though Johnny’s seen him naked before, it was way different.

Once Peter was stripped to his underwear, Johnny pulled him back on top of him. "Fuck me," Johnny pleaded next to Peter’s ear. The hot breath made Peter shudder.

"Fuck," he cursed.

"Please, Peter?"

"Yeah, I’ll— okay." They kissed again, their bodies pressed flush against each other. Peter could feel himself get hard, especially with how Johnny was grinding against his hip. It was too much for him, even more so when Johnny’s hand disappeared in Peter’s briefs.

"Johnny," Peter groaned. He slipped his thumb in Johnny’s underwear, pulled it down completely. Johnny answered by lifting his hips so Peter could take off the last piece of clothes he wore. He was hard already as well and when Peter curled his hand around Johnny’s erection, the blond let out a deep groan.

"Don’t— I want you in me," Johnny said.

"You’re too much," Peter muttered against Johnny’s lips. "Uh, lube?"

Johnny grabbed for the bedside table and Peter raised his eyebrows. "What? I came prepared. I would’ve prepared myself as well but I didn’t want to get my hopes up _that_ much."

Peter chuckled, sat back on his heels and took off his underwear as well. Now that they were completely naked and he crawled back on top of Johnny, he realized what he was about to do. He really was going to fuck his best friends of over a decade.

"You don’t have to do this," Johnny said.

"No, I want to," Peter said. "You don’t know how _much_ I want to."

Johnny smirked and palmed Peter’s cock. "Oh? I think I do."

Peter gritted his teeth, grabbed the bottle of lube and smeared some of its content on his fingers. He teased Johnny at first, rubbing his index finger around the rim of Johnny’s hole slowly, pressing against it but not pushing in.

"Peter," Johnny groaned. "Don’t be a dick."

"Fine." Peter pushed in and Johnny let out a deep sigh. He moved his finger slowly at first, getting him used to it before he pushed in another. He loved looking at Johnny, how his expression changed as Peter kept spreading him slowly. He was beautiful. And the quiet gasps that escaped Johnny’s lips were like music to Peter’s ears. He wanted more, he wanted to hear Johnny scream his name and moan.

He pushed in a third finger and Johnny gasped when Peter found the spot.

"Peter— _shit._ Do that again."

Peter grinned, curled his fingers and hit it again. "That?"

"Yes! Yes, that." Johnny threw his head back. "God, can you— you can fuck me. I’m ready."

"Are you sure? You’re really tight."

Johnny glared at him. "Yes, I am. Condoms are on the table as well."

Peter pulled out and grabbed for the condoms. He took one, tore the package open and pulled it over himself.

"Hurry up!"

"Geez, don’t be so impatient," Peter said but he was smiling. He liked how desperate Johnny was for Peter to enter him, how wide Johnny’s legs were spread just for him. He lubed himself up and pressed with his thumbs on the inside of his best friend’s thighs, pushing them even further apart.

Johnny hid his face in the crook of his elbows. "Come on, Peter—"

"I wanna see you." Peter pushed the arm away that was hiding Johnny’s face. He was blushing hard and Peter leaned down to kiss him one last time before he pushed in slowly. With their position, he could see it perfectly, how Johnny’s hole stretched around his cock and that alone could’ve made Peter come on the spot. But he couldn’t, not yet. He wanted to make Johnny moan.

Once he was fully buried in Johnny, the blond breathed out.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

Johnny hummed. "Yes, I just— I can’t believe we’re really doing this."

Peter licked his lips. "Me neither."

"You can, uh, move."

Peter nodded, grabbed Johnny’s hips and slowly moved. He soon picked up a faster pace, watched as Johnny let out quiet moans and gasps, as his cock moved with every thrusts Peter did and with every time Peter slammed hard into him.

Peter’s entire body felt like he was on fire. Maybe because he was fucking the Human Torch, maybe just because this was Johnny and it just felt so _good._ He wished, he hadn’t been so blind the whole time. He could’ve done this way sooner.

Johnny moaned. "Peter! Yes!"

Peter lost himself in Johnny’s body. He groaned in response, fucked into Johnny, coming closer to his orgasm. Johnny was by now a mess, whispering and moaning words Peter barely understood. Peter didn’t care, he just cared about that Johnny was feeling good and by the looks of it, he did.

"I’m close, Peter, I—"

"Yeah, I got you," Peter replied. He leaned down to kiss Johnny. He could feel Johnny tighten around him. He moaned into Peter’s mouth and came. Peter pulled out, stroked himself a few more times until he came as well, crying out Johnny’s name.

After a few minutes, both of the men calmed down.

"We really did that," Johnny said.

"Yeah." Peter laughed. "We did."

"Took us long enough."

Peter couldn’t argue with that. For once, Johnny was right about something.

* * *

 

 

The door to the coffee shop opened and Ben looked up. He smiled as soon as he saw it was Johnny and Peter.

"So, how are the lovebirds doing?"

Peter blushed. "How do you even know?"

"Kaine told me you came rushing to the hotel room and confessed your undying love. I’m pretty sure, we all know what happened afterwards."

"I didn’t confess my _undying_ love!" Peter said and Johnny laughed.

"You kind of did."

"Ugh, you’re both annoying."

Johnny nudged Peter at the side.

"I mean… Thank you."

Ben raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You’re here to thank me?"

Peter shrugged. "Without you, I would’ve taken even longer to realize it. You kind of got us together."

Ben smiled. "You’re welcome," he replied. "You gotta thank Johnny too. Mine, I mean." _Mine._ He liked the sound of it. And by the way, Peter looked at his Johnny, Ben was sure he liked calling Storm 'his' as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> @ twt [@hyaenes](https://twitter.com/hyaenes)  
> @ tumblr [@jonlanekents](http://jonlanekents.tumblr.com)
> 
> feel free to say hi :3


End file.
